me pregunto
by ziitha1
Summary: mi primer fic! léanlo porfi! james ama a lily pero ve algo que no le gusto...a leer


Camino por la ciudad

Mirando al cielo

La lluvia me hace pensar

Que tú estás lejos

La gente viene y va

Yo me congelo

Sólo para aterrizar

En tu recuerdo

James camina por hogmeade distraído, estaba lloviendo a cantaros pero no le es importante, ya que ver a lily con otro, no le gusto, no como le iba a gustar ver a MI lily con ryan grugwy, besándose, ¡BESANDOSE!, y no entiende porque lo besa a el y no a mi, James potte, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, guapo y varonil, pero aun asi MI pelirroja no me pesa ni en baja.

Me pegunto por qué

No te puedo encontrar

Todo habla de ti

Pero tú no estás

Me pregunto por qué

Te pudiste marchar

Creo que te puedo ver

Pero tú no estás

-James amigo estas bien.- se escuchaba la vos lejana de remus

-lunático no molestes a cornamenta, no ves que vio a Evans con otro.-ay eso dolió en mi corazón

-mira quien habla.-dije molesto y a lo lejos veo a Lily, silo corriendo parece que esta llorando, se acerca a mi y..no era Lily era una niña de Hufflepuff que se tiño el pelo como MI Lily para llamar mi atención..-mejor me voy.

-pobre imbécil enamorado.- dijo sirius

-grana amigo, y vamos a zorkos.-dijo peter a lo bajo

-siii por el regalo de cumpleaños de snapoob.-dijo un feliz sirius

-sabes la fecha de cumpleaños de snape.-pregunto un curioso remus

-¡NO POR LO MISMO SE LO TENEMOS QUE DAR QUE PASA SI VAMOS ATRASADO!.-y así salió corriendo, mientas remus reía y negaba con la cabeza y a si corriendo a zorko

Camino por la ciudad

Busco tu boca

Nadie sabe donde estás

Creo que estoy sola

La gente viene y va

Yo solo espero

Justo en el mismo lugar

A tu recuerdo

"no me importa Potter y menos que me allá visto con ryan pero… se veía tan lindo con esa cara de pena", pensó Lily mientras salía de la tres escobas para buscar a James," donde estas donde", pensó y vio pasar a sirius y remus corriendo y un peter moribundo corriendo detrás de ellos,"no esta con ellos tal ves sepan donde esta".

-remus sabes donde esta Potter

-no, pero…..-dijo remus

-REMUS TRAIDOR NO LE DIJAS A "ESA" DONDE ESTA JAMES.-dijo resaltando el esa.- y tu no crees que le as echo micho daño a mi amigo.-dijo apuntándola con un dedo sirius

-necesito hablar con el.- y decirle que ryan se me lanzo encima pensó.

-asi para decirle que grugwy besa bien y restregarle en la cara que no te gusta.-ante esto agache la cabeza y remus dijo:

- está en la casa de los gritos

Y sin mas lévate la cabeza y Salí corriendo.

-¿qué haces?.-dijo sirius

-le dijo a Evans donde esta su amado.-dijo peter y con remus se dirigieron a compre el "regalo" de snape.

-como lo saben

-secreto de merodeador.-dijo remus

-aaa… HEY QUE YO TENBIEN SOY MERODEADOR!.-y fue con ellos

Me pegunto por qué

No te puedo encontrar

Todo habla de ti

Pero tú no estás

Me pregunto por qué

Te pudiste marchar

Creo que te puedo ver

Pero tú no estás

"Maldito Potter no pudiste buscar mejor lugar he!" pensó después de que la lluvia la asiera caer como por 3 ves. Y hay esta James con la cabeza entre las piernas.

"porque, Lily, porque, porque ryan y no yo" pensó James sentado en una piedra que queda al frente de la casa de los gritos.

-Potter … estas bien?.-James se le paro el corazón cuando Lily le dijo eso.

-sii, porque debería estar mal?.- pregunto con la cabeza ente las piernas .

-bueno,.. Esto... Yo quería..

-tú que, por que mejor no te vas con ryan.- no te vallas pensó James

-por qué, el no me gusta.- tomo aire.- de hecho a mi me gusta otro.- otro puñal en el corazón para James.

-y quién es?.- pregunto James en un susurro.-como ese?.- en peso a subir la voz.- ES MAS GUAPO QUE YO?.-dijo todo esto con la cabeza entre las pierna así que no pudo ver la sonrisa en los labios de Lily

-pues, son casi iguales, es alto moreno, de ojos hermosos… es algo arrogante y celoso.-tomo aire y dijo James:

-como se llama.- pregunto para agrandar su herida en el corazón

-James Potter.- dijo esto poniéndose en la misma altura que James cosa que cuando levantara la cabeza se vean a los ojos. Mientes James se le formaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y después pregunto mirando las esmeraldas de Lily pregunto:

-y porque besabas a ryan.- pregunto enojado, feliz, pero enojado

-yo no lo bese, el me forzó, y descubrí que me gustas tu.- dijo con una sonrisa y James no se aguanto mas y con su mano izquierda le acaricio la mejilla y con la derecha la cogió por la cintura y la beso, tierno y dulce beso que poco a poco fue siendo mas apasionado. Y a los lejos 3 muchachos escuchaban y veían toda la conversación

- lunático, colagusano Me pegunto por qué no vamos por el regalo de grugwy a zorkos

-opino igual que tu canuto, vamos peter.- dijo y sirius y remus se echaron a correr y peter dijo:

-otra ves no.- y se puso a corre

Fin


End file.
